The Charismatic Enigma
by FoxDemonYouko590
Summary: Jeff Hardy x Undertaker. It's angsty and depressing but with a happy ending. Flame me, I could care less. Slash.
1. Prologue

The Charismatic Enigma

FoxDemonYouko: This is my first wrestling fiction, and I know that it is out there. None of this stuff will happen, I know that. But you can dream can't you? Only if you live in the Imagi-Nation. I've been watching Jeff Hardy ever since he started on WWF/E and he has just amazed me, so I wrote a semi-depressing fiction on him.

_Italics are thoughts. _

Warning: This fiction is Mark Calloway (Undertaker) x Jeff Hardy (Charismatic Enigma)

Prologue

---Mark's Point of View---

Jeffrey Nero Hardy was the last person I thought I'd fall in love with, but it happened. No one would ever think that I, the Dead Man, would've fallen in love at all, especially with a guy! I'm crazy for even thinking any of this, would never show interest in me. I nearly killed him in that ladder match awhile back.

Every night I go to bed thinking of his petite body and his cute grin, the way his hair falls into his face and everything about him. He is so amazing, a risk taker. The moves he does in the ring, well, I couldn't imagine doing in a lifetime. I'm such a dreamer though, what would give him any reason to love me? The monster…I'm Undertaker in the ring, but I'm Mark Calloway in life. I laugh, I live, and I apparently love…I've been trying to get Jeff to notice me more, but he seems slightly scared. If only he knew how nervous I am when I talk to him.

"Hey Mark!" I turned around and saw Jeff, just as beautiful as ever. My throat became dry and I could barely sputter out any words. "Hey Jeff."

"What's up? You looked out of it?" I smiled slightly. "I was just thinking of some things." _Of you…_ I saw him grin, "About what exactly?" I frowned, "None of your damned business boy." _Why the fuck did I just say that! Damn, I'm an idiot._

He held up his hands in defense, "I'm just trying to have a civil conversation with you…" There was awkward silence for awhile and then he spoke again. "So are you doing anything now, I thought we could go eat something, I haven't talked to you in forever." I was jumping up and down in my mind, but I remained as calm as I could be. "Um, sure. I'd _love _to." I was definitely stretched the word love a little too much…

"Great! I'll meet ya around here, I gotta get my things. You could come with me if you want." Well…I really had nothing else to do. "Okay, I'll come with you." We walked to the locker room, he got his stuff and we walked out to the parking lot. I knew this was a little too strange, I mean all of a sudden it's like we're best friends. Not that I mind it at all, it's just weird…

"So what have you been up too? Ya still married or did ya call it quits with your wiffy?" "Um, well _she_ called it quits, I um, well she found something out and we agreed to get a divorce. I didn't mind, but I hurt her a lot…" "Yeah, I understand. I haven't had a girl since my whole falling out." I coughed. My hopes immediately dropped…

"Yeah…" I was going to say something but I was just speechless then. "Mark, I just want to let you know that…I haven't had somebody because I was waiting for you…." My jaw dropped… "What…?" He held his head low…probably ashamed. "I know you're probably freaking out now, but I…I love you." "Jeff…I don't…"

"I'll go now," he tried to smile but it wasn't working. He started to walk away but I grabbed his wrist. "Wait…" I said it breathlessly. I kissed him gently and looked him straight in the eye. "You didn't let me finish, I was about to say 'I don't know what to say' but I do now…" He looked at me, anxiously waiting. "I love you too Jeffrey Nero." He smiled and hugged me, I guess it turned out as a happy ending…

* * *

So that's that. I really don't care if you flame me, but reviews are helpful. 


	2. It's Been Awhile

FoxDemonYouko590: Okay…this is the second chapter…I don't think anyone likes the whole 'gay' thing for wrestlers, but…c'mon…they get paid to touch other guys…Not that I'm complaining or anything…This story has so much left to it, I just needed that whole thing where they get together and blah blah blah. This is a semi-depressing fic, how can it not be depressing? It's Jeff Hardy…Ha, onto the fiction!

When you read this chapter, think of the song 'It's Been Awhile' by Staind.

_Italics are thoughts. _

Disclaimer: Don't own them, would like to own them. And I'm not saying that Jeff _really_ did do the drugs, I just needed a premise for the story…

* * *

Chapter 2 – It's Been Awhile. 

---Jeff's Point of View---

I've always wanted to know what it was like to live life to the fullest. I fucked up my life before, but now I want to make it right. I only started to do the drugs because I knew my life was going nowhere. I had reached the top, but where else was I supposed to go but back to the bottom? Vince started to put me in matches that he knew I couldn't win. My body started to break and so did my mind. My body was always sore and hurt so the drugs helped take the pain away, they made me numb. I went a little overboard though, sometimes I couldn't even remember where or who I was. There was one day when I collapsed in the locker room and Mark found me, he of course was scared shitless, he called the ambulance and I went to a lil' trip to the good emergency room, in which I got more medication.

The drugs screwed with my mind. Told me stuff that I didn't want to hear, I retreated back to my home in NC. No one could bother me there. I wanted someone there though, I needed someone to help me through this, sure my brother came around from time to time but no one was there to help me get by everyday without some form of medication.

That's when Mark happened. I had that ladder match with him for his title, he beat my ass so bad, I was somewhat selling though so it looked worse than it really was. But even then my mind and heart were not in the match. I could've been so much better, but my body wouldn't allow it. He kept asking me during the match if I was okay, and he told me to quicken the pace…I physically and emotionally couldn't, it didn't matter anyway because the match was a good fight.

To say I love Mark would be a little to severe, yes I like him and I'm infatuated by him, but love? No, I don't love. With the drugs it's impossible for me to feel any emotion, which is why I want to stop…I've always wanted to know what it was like to love someone.

Well, enough of my bullshit thinking, I have to go cheer for my brother against 'Taker. I really hope this doesn't end badly.

* * *

Well, this isn't going too well. Matt is getting his ass beat, except Vince wanted Matt to win so why is Mark brutalizing him?

I hope it isn't to impress me.

That's pathetic.

Really…

I had to save him, I wasn't supposed to interfere but I can't watch Matt any longer. I grabbed a chair from the outside of the ring and walked up the stairs. I slammed the chair so hard on 'Takers back that he landed face first onto the mat, not moving. "Matt! What's going on?" 'I don't know but get out of here, he's comin after you!" Before I even had the chance to move my head, a hand was on my neck. He threw me outside of the ring and into the barrier, my head snapped back and I black out…

* * *

Bright lights, I hate them. 

Hospitals, I hate them even more.

Getting choke slammed into a barrier, I really hate that.

I woke up to someone's hand in mine, most likely Matt's. He's asleep though.

I also saw someone in the corner of my eye, who could that possibly be?

"I really hurt you, sorry…" I groaned as I sat up. "I can't move my fuckin' neck."

"Well you do have a neck brace on." "Don't be a sarcastic wise ass Mark; I am not in the mood for it."

"I am really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt ya that bad." "S'okay. I still like ya." I smiled.

He got up off the chair, came closer to me, and ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and smiled. "You make me happy. Really happy. Do you realize this?" "I have some clue…Although I'm not sure if you truly mean that. Actions speak louder than words after all." I leaned up and kissed him. "Now I realize it."

"You should go before Matt wakes up." "Yeah, you're right. I'll talk to you later, get better." "Of course, I love ya." "I know." I frowned as he walked out of the room.

I guess that means we aren't on equal terms…

* * *

So that's chapter 2. I'm getting to the depressing stuff in the next chapter. GO JEFF/TAKER FANS!! 


	3. Calm and Collasped

FoxDemonYouko590: Sooooo…This is the amazing third chapter. I had written this story awhile ago and I read it again and I thought that it was a little weak. It's going to be longer than I thought it should be but that's good. Long stories make me happy. Thank you to my reviewers, I'm surprised to have that many…I'll try to make it an awesome story so I can influence writers down the line to write Jeff/Taker stories. There's about one good story about them…tear Jeff is a little whiny in this chappie. Takers a big meanie but remember this story does have a happy ending.

When you read this chapter, think of 'Calm and Collapsed' by The Exies.

_Italics are thoughts._

Disclaimer: I really did wish I did own them…

* * *

(Skipping ahead in time, 2 weeks)

---Jeff's Point of View---

I knew there was something wrong when I hadn't heard from Mark for 2 weeks. I was still getting over that choke slam and my back was hurting like a son of a bitch, but I missed him. He's the one thing that I finally put my heart into and now he ignores me. Sometimes life is very, very unfair. Well, the good news is that I'll be able to wrestle sometime in the near future and the bad news, let's just say my hopes of quitting the drugs went out the window.

I really missed Mark though; the feeling never left me since he left the hospital that night. I wonder if he was serious about the love thing, or was it just a joke? Did he want to see me broken beyond everything? That might possibly be it. They want to see lil' Jeffy Boy in pain. Well let me tell you this assholes…

It may work.

I hate when people are right.

I do.

Where are you Mark? I need you, the drugs are gonna wear off soon…Maybe I should be more independent. They won't allow me to be though.

Why don't you understand that I love you 'Taker!? I love you so much and yet you push me away…I'm mentally breaking.

I feel strong arms around my waist and I look up and it's you. You really were here for me, god damn those drugs.

"Jeff, what are you on kid?" You're words are all mushy in my head. What _am_ I on? Speed, acid, weed, cocaine, heroin, Oxycodone? I don't even know. I try to look in your eyes, you like somewhat mad.

Hell, I'd be mad if I found him on the floor high as a freakin' kite too!

I latched onto your neck and pulled you down to the floor with me, you weren't all too happy. I laughed and kissed you, I felt your hand going up my shirt. We've been going out, what 2 weeks and you already want me. Damn, I'm good.

"I love you." Now, why would I say something like that? "Kid, don't go there right now. We need ta get ya to reality." Humph, reality?

You picked me up and carried me to my bed. My mind wasn't clear but I knew where I was. The depression started to kick in, now is the time you definitely want someone to be there with you. "Mark…" I start to cry, "Hold me…"

"Jeff…I…" I frown…This isn't gonna go well. I can sense it.

"Mark, if ya want ya can go. I don't want ya to be here lookin after me, not worth it." Well, that sentence was a little jumbled up. "Don't say that…I'm just tired of lookin after you. I want someone who isn't always drugged up or drunk…"

My heart hurt then, you don't want to deal with me basically…

"Fine, get out ya ass. I don't need ya round here anymore. Ya make me miserable." "Kid, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight when you're like this…I shouldn't have fallen in love with you." That last sentence was definitely not meant for me to hear, but I heard it. Oh boy, I was just a tad heartbroken.

"Go…please." I said it quietly, emotionless. He walked out of my room and out of my house.

Most likely out of my life…

* * *

I tried to get someone to love me and it doesn't work. Life is cruel.

I loved you so much Mark.

Now you will see how it feels to be heartbroken.

* * *

Wonderful 2nd chapter. Next chapter is a little sci-fi-ish but I hope I don't lose any readers…That would suck. I would have had this chapter up sooner, but the site wouldn't let me upload it. Oh, and I was so ecstatic when Team DX won at Survivor Series! Go Jeff!!! 


	4. FCPREMIX

FoxDemonYouko590: Third chapter. Supernaturally. Death. Rebirth. All things along that line. We go back to Mark's Point of View. I know that Jeff is on RAW and Taker on Smackdown but here, that doesn't exist. Haha. I don't think this chapter is as good cause it's harder to write in Marks POV…

_Italics are thoughts._

When you read this chapter, think of 'F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X' by The Fall of Troy.

Disclaimer: Still wish I owned them.

* * *

---'Taker's Point of View--- 

There's a lot to Jeff that I love, but his drug addiction…is just over the top. I want him to get better, and it seemed like he was but…I was wrong. I guess it was my fault that he got back into medication, but he didn't need to start all the other drugs.

I saw him all drugged up and my heart broke. I hated seeing him in pain, looking lost. I couldn't take it anymore; he was too dependent on me. I need my space and I need time alone, or else it doesn't work with me. I don't like people getting attached to me, but Jeff was different. He was obsessed with me.

I don't deal well with obsession.

I thought I loved Jeff.

Maybe it was an infatuation…

I want to help him, seeing him clean and healthy is one thing that would make me happy. I don't even think he'll remember what I said a few days down the road.

I hope to whatever God there is that he is okay. That his drug use doesn't get worse. Since I took most of his hard drugs with me when I left, he should be okay…

* * *

I walked into the locker room and saw a note on my locker, it was a song apparently: 

_You've become a broke part of me baby  
I've found my empathy in your abuse  
I'm just a special effect to you lately  
Am I nothing that's real or true to you!_

_Don't! Go! I thought I'd never tell  
But it's something that you should know_

_I've got no secrets, I give myself away  
I've got no secrets, and I give my whole existence to you  
Get so damaged, watch me slip away  
I get so damaged, drugged my whole existence, was you  
Was you! Was you!_

_Now I'm lost in my wonderin' baby  
Cuz I can't find the hope that's within me  
And I'm scratchin' my bruises lately  
My sincerity strands by and waiting_

_Don't! Go! I thought I'd never know  
But it's something that you should tell_

_I've got no secrets, I give myself away  
I've got no secrets, and I give my whole existence to you  
Get so damaged, watch me slip away  
I get so damaged, drugged my whole existence, was you!_

_I've done it again...Will someone tell me what I can do?!_

I knew it was from Jeff, and for some reason, I knew he was hurting. I missed him, but I need to teach him a lesson. I have another match against his brother, I have no idea why but Vince wants us to keep our feud going for awhile.

I noticed that Jeff didn't come down to the ring with Matt, did something happen? Matt looked at me straight in the eye, he looked dead…now I was scared…

"Matt…? Where's Jeff?" I needed to know where he was. I was panicking.

"It's your fault! I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED HIM!!!" I stopped and stood with my mouth open wide. Killed…?

"Wha…?" "Jeff's gone Mark…He's gone…Died right in his house, overdosed on Oxycodone…I can't…Mark…" He collapsed right in the ring. I couldn't even comprehend it…I needed to go to him though…Dead or not, I needed him…

"I'm sorry folks, but this match has been cancelled due to personal problems." I dropped the mic and ran straight for the door. _It's all my fault._

Vince came up to me in the hallway and screamed at me. "What the hell are you doing!!?" "I'm sorry but someone close to me died…I…can't wrestle." "Oh I'm sorry, was it Sara?" "No, it was Jeff Hardy." He stood frozen in front of me. "I'm leaving."

* * *

I drove and drove and no matter how much I drove, it seemed never ending.

I had to pullover and realize what had just happened.

Jeff Hardy is dead…

Because of me…

All my fault.

* * *

---Jeff's Point of View--- 

No one knows what it's like to be reborn. I wasn't supposed to live, I wasn't supposed to die. I wasn't welcome in Hell, I wasn't welcome in Heaven. I walked through the darkness for what felt like an eternity. I felt numb and cold, empty. What had happened that made me come here? I can't remember anything. What had I done? The hollowness in this place consumes me, eating me alive.

Why do I feel like this?

I don't remember.

I think my mind is about to collapse, but then I feel light headed.

What's going on?

I see this dull light, and then I'm pulled into it. I suddenly remember everything.

The drugs.

The pain.

Mark…

I look around and I see…darkness.

Not again.

Oh no wonder why, my eyes are closed.

I open them and see trees. How the hell did I end up here?

Hmm, maybe I'm a zombie?

I groan and hold my hands out in front of me. I sure do look like one.

I walk around and see a house, my house?

The lights are on and I see people.

I died and they're having a party.

YEAH! I can crash it. Okay, no. I'm back for a reason. I need to figure it out and then I'll see them again. Until then I will lurk in the shadows.

* * *

Creepy…Oh, the whole crashing the party thing, it was sarcasm. Still wounded over the Hardyz loss tonight. And Taker's loss at SS, although he kicked some ass. 


End file.
